A personal area network (PAN) can be used for communication between a plurality of computing devices or for connecting to a higher level network, such as a local area network (LAN) or the Internet. In some cases, the plurality of computing devices are personal computing devices, such as laptops, mobile devices, tablets, phablets and the like.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.